


Dark wings rise in the Moonlight

by cedalodon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/pseuds/cedalodon
Summary: Adrien doesn’t go on walks often.He barely left the house, in fact, he only did when he absolutely had to.But tonight he felt restless.It was one of those rare nights when he felt the need to spread his wings and do… something.(or in this case, someone)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Dark wings rise in the Moonlight

**Dark wings rise in the Moonlight**

  
  


Adrien doesn’t go on walks often. 

He barely left the house, in fact, he only did when he absolutely had to.

But tonight he felt restless. 

It was one of those rare nights when he felt the need to spread his wings and do… something.

A small smile crept onto his face as the wind rushed past him, his cane gripped tightly in one hand as he vaulted across the rooftops of Paris.

He came to a stop as he assessed his surroundings after mindlessly parkouring for a while.

He was here again.

Why did he always end up here?

He leaned on his cane as he blinked at the unassuming little bakery, his thoughts wandering to the woman that lived inside - Marinette.

He sighed at the memory of her, of her sweet voice, her tight hug and her warm and happy demeanor.

She was everything he wanted, and everything he couldn’t have.

He had a mission. 

He had to do it. 

He didn’t want to, but he had to get them back, he had to resurrect his parents.

And he would, if only he could get his hands on the miraculous.

If only Majesty Bug and Lady Noire wouldn’t stand in his way.

He sighed deeply; he was doing that a lot today.

Lady Noire, his other crush.

Oh, how often they had clashed, staff on cane, akuma against cataclysm.

He admired her; he truly did.

She may look timid, but when the time came she stepped up, and her heroic actions took Paris by storm.

Even he, as the villain (although he never actually hurt anyone), could admire and look up to her. She was everything he wanted to be, and everything he couldn’t be.

Oh Lady Noire, Lady Noire….. LADY NOIRE?!

Adrien’s eyes widened as the black leather clad heroine skipped across the rooftops towards him. 

Quickly he stepped back into the shadow of the roof he was standing on, hoping to avoid being spotted. 

That was the danger of leaving the house. 

He watched as Lady Noire jumped across the roofs and landed on Marinette’s balcony. 

What was she doing here?

Thousands of possible scenarios flipped through his anxious mind at what possible reason Lady Noire would have for visiting Marinette in the dead of the night.

Was she a friend of Marinette’s?

Maybe she came to steal cookies?

Adrien had definitely  _ not  _ done that before.

Maybe she was dating Marinette?

A weight settled in his stomach at the thought. He wasn’t jealous; Marinette and Lady Noire both deserved happiness. And he could not think of anyone else more deserving of either of them than each other. 

So maybe he was a little jealous.

Scratch that, a lot.

A green light flashed from across the street and Adrien had to clasp a hand over his mouth to stifle a gasp.

Lady Noire had detransformed right in front of him.

He had to see who she really was. 

So he left the shadows for a glance at her face.

He could not stifle a gasp this time.

Marinette turned around at the sound, surveying the rooftops around her.

She could have sworn that she heard something.

After a few seconds of staring into the night, she dismissed her suspicions with a shrug. She probably imagined it.

She turned around and was about to bend over to open her skylight when a voice sounded behind her.

“My, my, my.” Every word was underlined with a tap of his cane on the stone, his deep voice making Marinette’s blood run cold. “What do we have here?” 

Marinette spun around, her eyes landing on the man before her. His rigid stance showed his tension as his hair was neatly gelled to the side. His black accented purple suit framed his slender form, although it did little to hide his muscular physique.

There he stood, the villain they had fought for months - Smutterling

Without hesitation she shouted for her transformation, “Plagg! Claws ou-hmpf!”

Smutterling had rushed forward, silencing her with a hand as he pushed her into a wall. 

The cold stone against her back made her shiver. 

Though, it was nothing compared to the man towering above her. His presence was overwhelming, his strong arm leaning against the wall beside her head as his left hand held her mouth shut, his cologne overpowered her nostrils. 

She was awfully aware of how close he was as she could feel the heat coming from him in waves through his suit. 

“Now, now,” he whispered into her ear, his lips so close to her skin that another shiver ran down her spine, and her eyes widened, “we wouldn’t want to have you screaming, now would we?”

A grin spread across his lips as a thought struck him. ”Unless you want me to make you scream?”

Marinette’s cheeks had turned a very deep red by now as her blood boiled.

Was he saying what she thought he was?

The tension grew with the ensuing silence as Smutterling did nothing but stare at her. 

Marinette didn’t know what to feel. 

She knew he wasn’t a bad guy, he never hurt civilians and only challenged her and her partner directly without causing harm to anyone uninvolved.

She didn’t know much about him, but the look he was giving her was almost… loving?

His hand lifted from her mouth, and his gaze settled on her lips. She dared not make a sound, lest she break the tension that was coiling up within both of them.

With his free hand he slightly traced his fingers along her red cheek as his eyes settled on hers once more.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered and before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers.

Marinette’s mind went blank.

What was going on? What was happening here?

Should she be doing this, with her enemy of all people?

And then, in the midst of her mental despair, Plagg’s voice, Plagg of all people, rang in her head.

“What’s it matter what people expect of you?” He had told her a while ago. “Just do what feels right.”

Her lips parted. 

His tongue entered her mouth eagerly, trying to taste every nook and cranny of her as his taste overwhelmed her. 

Adrien moaned into the kiss as his hand slipped from her cheek to her neck so he could pull her in closer, making her moan at the new angle. 

Her hand landed on his chest, trying to feel his muscular body under the suit.

Marinette gasped as Adrien’s other hand settled on her behind, grasping at her flesh and making the heat she felt in her abdomen intensify. 

Their lips parted and their foreheads touched as they both attempted to catch their breath.

Adrien gazed into her big, doey, bluebell eyes.

“You’re beautiful.” He repeated between bated breaths. 

Marinette didn’t know what to say, but her pleading eyes told him all he needed to know.

She needed him, as he needed her.

He pushed her back against the stone wall before stepping forward to press his lips against hers once more, his hands roaming her body from her hip to her chest where he pinched a nipple through her nightshirt.

Marinette threw her head back as she arched her back from the sensations of his warm touches in the crisp night air that made her tingle all over. She was about to let out another ear deafening moan, but his hand was on her mouth again, silencing her. 

“Shhht,” he hushed, “we don’t want to wake anyone up now, do we?”

Marinette replied with a quick shake of her head. “Good.” He pushed his leg between hers, rubbing her at just the right spot, and Marinette had to bite her wrist to stop herself from screaming.

Smutterling lowered his head to bite and nibble at the nape of her neck, his hands switching from caressing her chest to her hips to her butt and finally, between her legs.

His hand rubbed her through her pants, edging her on until she almost reached the edge.

“Do you want this?” He asked her, his deep, throaty voice sending goosebumps all over her.

Marinette stared into his gorgeous green eyes, her own filled with want and lust.

“Please.” She whimpered, “Please don’t stop.”

Adrien grinned. 

“Of course, Princess.” 

His gloved hand slipped under the waistband of her pants, feeling her wetness through her underwear. 

“It seems you’re quite excited,” he teased as his hands slid her pants off slowly.

Marinette shivered as the cool night air hit her heated skin. 

Adrien was on his knees as he followed her pants down to her ankles. 

His hands wandered up the side of her legs, leaving her skin tingling with anticipation.

Gently, his fingers traced along her underwear, a cute black pair with a green paw print over her sex. A grin spread across his face.

Slowly, he traced his hands over her blistering heat. The sound of Marinette’s sultry moans were music to his ears.

“Beautiful.” Adrien muttered to himself as he gained his first view of her blistering flower in full bloom, her wetness glimmering in the moonlight. “Magical.”

His hands slowly stroked her glistening snatch as he began his ministrations. 

Marinette’s knees shook as more and more pleasure was building up within her, slowly bringing her towards the edge.

He brought his face closer to her flower and couldn’t help but deeply inhale her musky scent that made his own erection grow so much harder, painfully straining against his suit pants.

His own hand traveled down to his crotch and fumbled around with the button of his pants.

He teased her further, inserting a curled finger that did nothing to relieve the pressure that had been building up within her.

He sighed as he finally freed his own length, beginning to stroke his long, hardened dick.

His lips fell on hers as he began to suckle and lick at her heat. The slick noises were accompanied by Marinette’s heated groans.

Her hands were desperately looking for something to hold onto before they found his hair and gripped it tightly, trying to push him further into herself.

Her hips thrust forward into his face as he found her clit and gave it a teasing lick. 

Her thighs were trembling from pleasure; she was so close, if he just-

She gasped as he pushed himself away from her, her hands losing their grip on his hair as he looked up at her, a cheeky grin on his wet lips.

Her chest rose and sunk heavily as her pleasure was ripped away from her violently, her sex feeling cold without his tongue.

She was about to ask what he was doing, but before she could so much as catch her breath, his arms had snaked around her thighs and grasped onto her ass. He lifted her up against him as he stood, her chest pressed tightly against his as her hard nipples rubbed against her night shirt.

She felt his tip pressing against her entrance; she was so close to what she wanted, what she needed.

“Are you ready?” He asked huskily, his eyes full of sincerity as they met hers.

“Yes.” She replied simply.

He smiled before he her thrusted his hips forward, filling Marinette completely in one fell swoop.

His lips were pressed against hers to silence her scream of ecstasy as he kept up his pace, filling her up with every thrust of his hips. 

Marinette groaned at the feeling of being stretched to the fullest, his dick hitting just the right spot over and over again.

Adrien huffed, he was close and he knew it, but he wouldn’t be the first to cum.

His thrusts sped up, making Marinette scream as she was thrown over the edge, falling into the abyss of her orgasm as Adrien kept fucking her through the heights of ecstasy.

His own orgasm approached, and he gasped as he filled her with his cum, waves of heat traveling through his entire body. His legs threatened to give out under the intensity of the pleasure.

Marinette slumped into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder as their feverish motions slowly came to a halt. 

Adrien’s dick went slack within her, his own head leaning on her shoulder.

He held her close, his afterglow still numbing his mind. 

He sighed happily. 

A little snore rose him from his trance, and he chuckled as he turned his head, spying Marinette’s cute, sleeping face resting against his shoulder. 

“I suppose,” he spoke, warmth and affection laced his voice, “you won’t be tucking yourself in, Princess.”

A hand lifted to pet her head, fingers curling in her midnight black hair.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

(and here's some art for you guys, with regards from Elsie)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks appretiation and a tight hug go to elsie_noir for beta reading and the accompanying art!  
> Here's a link to her Twitter: [@NoirElsie](https://twitter.com/NoirElsie)
> 
> I hope you guys had fun reading. :)


End file.
